Captured! Who?
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Polisi dan Pencuri, tangkap dan ditangkap. Kalau dibalik—Pencuri menangkap Polisi? Request from Virid V, dedication for Hikari Shourai. GakuKai lho/one-shoot/DLDR. Review onegaishimasu.


Surai ungu itu berkibar lembut terkena angin malam, sebuah sosok elegan sang pencuri ternama berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada jalan kabur lagi, kau pencuri."

Terengah-engah, tuan polisi berambut biru itu akhirnya bisa mengejar lawannya.

"Saya pikir juga begitu, tuan polisi?"

Cahaya bulan purnama membuat sekeliling mereka menjadi jelas—sebuah panggung di atap gedung, bersiap memulai pertikaian hanya di antara mereka berdua. Sekilas senyum terpasang di muka bertopeng setengah itu, dan tentu saja lawan di hadapannya tak melepaskan kesiagaannya.

_"Saa, hajimaru yo?"_

—duagh!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Captured! Who?<strong>

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha; Phantom Thief F © Hitoshizuku-P & Yama****, Suzunosuke, TSO and VAVA; Maji Burger © Tadatoshi Fujimaki; yakuza Shuei-Gumi dan mafia Beehive © Naoshi Komi; yang kelewat saya kembalikan kepada yang punya hehe.**

**Warning: GakuKai lho. It's just lime (maybe) jangan ngarep lebih deh. First time ngetik beginian lho. Rated M for kiss and grepe2. GakuKai lho yaa.**

**Pikiran eror ditanggung sendiri~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

-xXxXx-

Sejak diselamatkan dari penculikan sewaktu kecil, bocah berambut biru itu memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang polisi yang keren seperti penyelamatnya. Jalannya memang tak mudah, tapi lihat dirinya sekarang.

Sudah banyak kasus yang berhasil ia selesaikan! Dari kasus teroris Ratu Negi, bom massal Yellow Destroyer, penyelundupan tuna, hingga menangkap atasannya sendiri yang melakukan korupsi alkohol. Namanya pun melejit, sebagai polisi yang berjasa besar. Pekerja keras yang baik, kalau nggak mau dibilang _workaholic_.

Tapi mengapa dirinya tak berdaya menghadapi penjahat yang berada di hadapannya ini?

"Shion Kaito, 23 tahun, sersan muda markas pusat kepolisian cabang timur. Berasal dari desa kecil daerah selatan, terkenal dengan sifat keadilan yang dijunjung tinggi... Hmm, terlihat sekali, ya?" ucap lelaki itu masih membaca kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Tak jauh darinya, tuan polisi yang kesadarannya belum pulih penuh, tentu bingung bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat remang-remang itu. Bangun di sofa dengan tangan terikat borgol sendiri, ada apa gerangan?

"Sudah bangun, tuan polisi?" panggil orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"...siapa?" balas Kaito kebingungan.

Detik berikutnya, tawa keluar dari pria berambut ungu tersebut. "Apa—kau tidak ingat?"

"Ha?" alis Kaito merengut, mencoba berpikir walau kepalanya masih agak pusing. Mmm, rambut ungu panjang... "Kau orang yang mentraktirku di Maji Burger sore ini, kan? Gakupo_-san_?"

"Yayaya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang polisi kelupaan bawa dompet—BUKAN ITU! Kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi?"

Kaito semakin bingung. Tadi? "Ingat kok, setelah kita makan, aku pergi bersiap untuk tugas... Seorang pencuri bernama Phantom Thief F akan datang dan aku bertugas menjaga Purple Diamond... Dan kau sangat tertarik dengan ceritaku? Terus..." _Malam tiba, pencuri itu muncul. Kalang-kabut, gedebak-gedebuk, buram, buram, hmm... _Oh, Kaito berhasil memojokkan pencuri itu di sebuah atap gedung, lalu...

"Tuan polisi? Hei, Kaito? Mukamu memerah?" Gakupo meraih kening pemuda itu, namun tangannya ditepis pelan oleh Kaito.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Aku seharusnya sedang bekerja, kenapa aku di sini? Kenapa dengan borgolku? Aku harus menangkap pencuri itu, dia..." _Dia mencuri _first kiss-_ku!_ Kaito perlahan teringat bagaimana bisa perkelahiannya dengan seorang penjahat itu berakhir dengan perempuan itu menggodanya dan...

Tunggu, lalu bagaimana ia bisa tersadar di tempat antah berantah ini? Kaito mengernyit sedikit, kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Pikirannya masih agak melayang karena baru bangun dari pingsan dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Bingung. Ribet. "Gakupo-_san_? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaito yang dijawab dengan dengusan.

Pria bersurai ungu itu mengambil sebuah topeng setengah wajah dari meja kecil di sebelah sofa. "Ingat ini?" Topeng itu pun dipakainya, membuat Kaito terbelalak kaget. "Kau terpeleset, pingsan, dan kuputuskan untuk membawamu. Sekalian untuk sandera, lumayanlah untuk kabur tadi."

"KAU! K-kau... Laki-laki? Phantom Thief itu laki-laki?"

"Ada masalah dengan kelelakianku? Apa selama ini para polisi di luar sana menganggapku sebagai perempuan? Lucu sekali," Gakupo nyengir. _Oh man, that gentle smile._ Tentu saja, dengan postur sempurna dan gerakan luwes nan anggun, Phantom Thief F sudah terkenal sebagai pencuri perempuan tingkat internasional yang diburu dengan harga yang cukup untuk hidup tujuh turunan. Tapi, oh yang benar saja, berkas penjahat yang diterima Kaito termasuk tipe file super-rahasia, dan mereka salah info soal gender? Apa kata dunia?

"Tapi-tadi... itu, kau... kenapa...?"

"Apa? Oh, yang itu?" Gakupo bergerak cepat mendekati Kaito dan men_cium_nya sekilas. "'Ini' yang kau maksud?"

Asdfghjklnjir!—Kaito segera melempar dirinya ke ujung sofa. "Kau! Itu pelecehan! Ehh, kau itu laki-laki, kan!"

"Ya, aku lelaki tulen. Dan aku tertarik dengan 'rasa manis'-mu, tuan polisi..."

Dan Gakupo kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kaito melawan tanpa hasil, kedua tangannya yang diborgol tertekan di antara kedua tubuh mereka, dengan tangan Gakupo memegang kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tiga kali, demi dewa es krim yang mencair! Seluruh buku kuduknya merinding, tubuhnya tak nyaman ditekan lelaki yang di atasnya seperti itu, benar-benar terikat. Sialan.

Gakupo sendiri hanya menyeringai, sepertinya pemuda yang berada di bawahnya ini sudah mengerti dengan keadaannya yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan. Memang hanya pagutan bibir, namun Gakupo mengambil langkah maju, dia mulai menjilat dan menggigit bibir Kaito—yang langsung terbuka kaget. Kesempatan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut itu, merasakan rongga dalamnya yang membuat Kaito protes saking susahnya bernafas dengan Gakupo yang sebaliknya malah menikmati dengan tenang. Semakin lama, Kaito tak kuat dengan kurangnya pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya, ditambah dengan Gakupo yang masih menggerayangi mulutnya, tubuh Kaito sudah lemas dan pasrah dengan perlakuan terhadapnya.

Akhirnya Gakupo menarik mundur kepalanya, melepaskan Kaito untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Pemuda bersurai biru itu memalingkan muka, pikirannya berantakan karena nikmatnya _french kiss_ barusan. Tuan polisi yang masih kehabisan nafas, sekarang benar-benar terlihat menggoda; muka yang memerah malu, juga mulut yang basah nan sekseh, dan yang paling Gakupo perhatikan—sepasang bola mata biru yang sedikit sayu namun masih menyimpan bara nafsu.

"Begitu manis... Sangat menggoda..." panggil Gakupo dengan nada seduktif mampus (kalau nggak mau disebut _mengerikan_), "aku jadi benar-benar ingin memakanmu," katanya sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ itu, membuat Kaito bergidik ngeri. Gakupo kembali mendekatinya, tapi Kaito jelas tidak terima dan menoleh ke arah lain. Melihat perlawanan sia-sia tersebut, Gakupo hanya terkekeh pelan. _Karena menoleh akan membuat lehermu gampang diserang_.

Mencoba tempat lain, Gakupo membuka kancing kerah teratas Kaito dan merasakannya leher jenjang itu, mengabaikan korbannya yang mengaduh kegelian dengan sentuhan jarinya. Kaito bisa merasakan nafas Gakupo yang begitu dekat, bingung sendiri dengan sensasi aneh apapun namanya itu, dan tubuhnya benar-benar tegang sekarang. Kaito bergidik saat Gakupo menempelkan bibirnya di leher itu—Kaito hanya bisa mengerang—tak lupa Gakupo menambahkan gigitan pelan dan hisapan, memberikannya tanda yang tak bisa dilihat si pemilik tubuh. Apa daya Kaito yang kepalanya hanya diisi dengan es krim dan kerjaan bisa mendorong Gakupo yang sekarang mulai bermain di bagian lain.

"Gaku—lepas...!" Kaito harus berhenti di sini, situasinya berbahaya. Dia tak mau hari ini berakhir seperti hal terburuk yang terlintas di pikirannya. "Kau—uhh, penjahat! Aku akan—nggh!"

"Menangkapku? Tuan polisi, kau bahkan tak bisa mendorongku," lanjut Gakupo yang masih menyerang lehernya, dengan tangan bergerak lihai melepas sisa kancing kemeja tuan polisi. Hei, titel pencuri internasional bukan sembarang nama. Dia bergerak turun dan mulai menyerang bagian lain.

"Tidak...!" Kaito sudah kehilangan tenaga. Bahkan sekarang ia tak bisa mendorong laki-laki yang masih menekannya itu, seakan Gakupo mengambil tenaganya. Ini tidak benar, ini bertentangan dengan jalan keadilan yang dianutnya, tapi baru kali ini dia tak bisa melawan, menegakkan keadilannya. Seorang Shion yang rela terjun ke medan perang demi menghentikan pertempuran yakuza Shuei-Gumi dan mafia Beehive, kalah oleh seorang pencuri berstatus internasional yang sekarang sedang menggrepe-grepenya? Tidak, disini harga dirinya dipertaruhkan. Pemuda bersurai biru itu terus berusaha menggeliat lepas dari tekanan.

Merasakan perlawanan sia-sia tersebut, Gakupo hanya terkekeh pelan. Jadi dia menarik dagu itu dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Menjilatnya seakan tiada hari esok, merasakan kelembutan yang begitu susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata, begitu lembut, begitu memabukkan, membuatnya mau lagi dan lagi.

"Mmmph!" Kaito yakin dia sudah mendorong sekuat tenaganya, namun tangan lelaki yang lebih besar darinya itu menyelinap ke belakang kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yang awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman biasa ditambah jilatan sensual, yang kemudian digigitnya pelan bibir bawah yang terbuka itu. Gakupo kembali menyusupkan lidahnya, mengajaknya bersama dalam gerakan yang begitu cepat, panas, dan penuh gairah. Sang pencuri mengajak lidah tuan polisi untuk berdansa bersama.

"Aa-mmh...!" Kaito bingung harus bagaimana, pasalnya perutnya bergejolak memberi sensasi aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seakan dipicu oleh Gakupo yang sedang menginvasi seluruh mulutnya, mengajak lidah mereka bertemu, merasakan semua giginya, Kaito bahkan tak tahu kalau langit-langit mulutnya bisa sensitif seperti itu. Ditambah rangsangan dari tangan pemuda yang sedang berada di dadanya itu... Rasanya seperti di perutmu banyak kupu-kupu yang membuncah menari berterbangan. Pelan-pelan tubuhnya berhenti melawan—sekarang pikirannya sudah terjebak untuk menikmati ciuman mereka.

Perlahan Gakupo mengangkat kepalanya, memberi mereka berdua waktu untuk mengambil udara. Kaito jelas-jelas menolaknya, tapi ia yakin barusan pemuda itu bergerak mengikuti iramanya. Gakupo kembali mengelus pipi yang lembut itu, sekarang hatinya dipenuhi perasaan hangat dan dia berjanji dalam hati, tak akan melepaskannya. Begitu manis, begitu lembut. Gakupo perlahan mengecup pipi yang merona itu, lembut namun menyimpan nafsu yang mendalam.

Tidak, jelas tidak ada yang salah dalam diri Gakupo. Dia masih menyukai wanita, tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana pikirannya bisa tetap lurus bila seorang Shion memasang wajah yang—_oh, begitu menggoda._

Kaito sendiri ingin menangis rasanya. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan para wanita yang dilecehkan. Pantas begitu susah mengembalikan mereka untuk tersenyum lagi, Kaito tahu saat mengurus kasus pelecehan seksual dan itu salah satu alasan dia tak ingin berurusan dengan wanita. _Tapi bukan berarti aku mau dengan lelaki! _Kaito meringis, dia masih merasa tak nyaman dengan orang yang masih sibuk mencium lehernya ini.

Tak hanya leher, Gakupo bergerak naik ke belakang telinganya, mengelus rambut biru yang tak disangka begitu halus. Kaito kembali mengeluh pelan saat Gakupo menyusupkan jarinya ke rambut itu. "Ga-Gaku, jangan—geli... Hyaa!" erangnya saat Gakupo iseng meniup telinganya.

Gakupo kembali terkekeh. Sadarkah dia, senyumnya tak pernah hilang sejak tuan polisi terbangun tadi? Dan melihat reaksi yang begitu imut, Gakupo bisa mengartikan kalau Kaito masih memiliki banyak cara untuk digoda... Malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang seru baginya.

"Masih berpikir untuk melepaskan diri?" Kaito berjengit saat Gakupo berbisik di telinganya, membuat mukanya terasa panas. Dia yakin mukanya merah padam sekarang, melihat reaksi sang pencuri terkekeh geli melihatnya. Tebakannya benar, tapi... Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki menggodanya begini? Tidak, salah satu hal yang bisa dibanggakan Kaito adalah kemampuan tawar-menawar. Dia tak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan es krim dengan harga terbaik yang bisa didapatnya. Kaito harus berusaha. _Melawan penjual es_, _eh, pencuri yang_—

Gakupo kembali mencium pipinya. Sebagai bentuk sayang juga geli terhadap keimutan Shion yang satu ini. Bertahun-tahun dia menendang orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya, ternyata tuan polisi yang didekatinya malah menolaknya. Klise sekali. Baru Gakupo akan menggodanya lagi, Kaito mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Le-lepas..." ucap Kaito lemah, "Lepaskan aku, dan aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun soal ini..."

Gakupo memandang Kaito yang masih berada di bawahnya. "Transaksi? Kalau kulanjutkan, kau mau mengatakan keadaan kita sekarang pada semua orang?"

"Eh? Tidak, bukan begitu, ngg..." Mati kutu, Gakupo berhasil membalas perkataannya. Kaito tak tahu apa mukanya bisa lebih merah dari sekarang, yang sepertinya jadi merah permanen.

"Tenanglah, aku tak berniat melukaimu," Gakupo mencium keningnya sekilas, "jadi, biarkan aku memakanmu dengan tenang, ya?"

"He?"

"Kuanggap itu iya, Kaito~" dan Gakupo tak membuang waktu, menyelinapkan tangannya ke dalam celana tuan polisi, memberikan sensasi yang mendirikan bulu kuduk pemiliknya.

"Gaku—!"

.

.

.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut hari yang buruk.

Kaito memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke gedung kepolisian, memberi laporan atas kejadian semalam—dimana ia dijadikan tawanan oleh Phantom Thief F (walau dia tak bisa mengingatnya karena pingsan). Inspektur Kiyoteru memang memarahinya walau dia juga mencemaskannya. Senior Yuuma malah menertawakan kejadian itu dan menganggapnya angin lalu, menghiburnya, dan ia kembali fokus dalam pekerjaannya memecahkan kode teroris VY2.

Kaito yang jelas terlihat tak bisa bekerja dengan baik hari ini, dipaksa pulang untuk istirahat. Yah, ada saatnya si sersan pecinta es krim itu butuh istirahat, pikir dua orang atasannya. Untuk seorang polisi muda yang selalu bekerja dengan baik, pertama kali menjadi tawanan dan menghilang semalaman mungkin memberinya shock?

Bahkan hujan rintik-rintik yang kemudian menjadi deras, tak dihiraukan polisi muda itu yang terus berjalan menuju apartemennya. Pikirannya hanya berisi tentang seorang lelaki berambut ungu panjang yang semalaman—

"Yo."

—berdiri di depannya.

"Astaga, kau hujan-hujanan? Cepat masuk, jangan bengong gitu."

Tangan besar itu menyentuhnya lagi, mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"...tolong aku..."

Kaito tidak tahu kenapa suaranya bergetar, dia meringis, tapi satu hal yang pasti—

_"Kau mencuri hatiku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END?-**

* * *

><p>Satu, saya minta maaf dari lubuk hati terdalam meng-upload <em>something like this<em> saat bulan Ramadhan.

Dua, fanfic ini dibuat... Dari rikues, trus sekalian buat penyemangat, eh tanggalnya deket yaa sekalian sebagai selamatan 4 tahun saya bergabung di website fanfiction tercinta.

Tiga, yang pasti fanfic yang diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang merasa kekurangan asupan GakuKai (well that's me too HAHAHA)

Empat, ini diketik beberapa bulan lalu kayaknya... Yang pasti ada ingatan soal ujian atau apa (stres ujian adalah semangat ngetik*?*)

Lima, mengikuti kata dosen; Seorang animator/aktor/pengisi suara yang baik, dia akan banyak berlatih dan memperagakan adegan aslinya. Menghayati kerakter. Suasana. Apalah. Bisa dibilang proses pembuatan fanfic ini adalah bagian hidup paling absurd yang pernah saya alami.

Yang mau background story, silakan pm saya *buang alur cerita*

Yah, daburu kamfuretto sekale, gitu deh. Nih Virid, hasil ekperimen tergila hahaha. Neku-san, semangat yah lanjutin TLBKS.

Review onegaishimasu!


End file.
